Harry Potter and the Last Lufin
by Yavimaya
Summary: Harry Potter Five, Voldemort Returns to power, many twists. Read it and find out! R/R!


Disclaimer: JKR owns like everything but the stuff that's mine, ok?  
  
This takes the place of a lot of the fifth book. NOTE: Everyone has  
accepted that Voldemort is dangerous and on the loose, and some  
extra precautions have been made. Some things might have changed  
a little (my choice as the writer), so go with the flow of the storyy.  
This is my first HP fanfic so be easy on me. R/R! Hope ya like it. (=Spell)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An evil laugh was heard from the mysterious old Riddle house.  
"Is it Riddle Day again?" said a man in the bar, "I've really been getting  
sick of those children playing pranks on that house and making so much  
noise."   
The man stood up to leave the bar, but as he did, a mysterious shadowy  
figure came up to him and said  
"If you're so bothered by it, why don't you go up there and do something  
about it?"  
"Maybe I will!" snapped the man. He pushed his way past the figure and  
put on his coat. He set off in the direction of the Riddle house.  
He approached the house slowly, not wanting to fall into any of the  
children's traps. The children believed the story of old Mr.Riddle going  
crazy, and suddenly dying. Tales were that Mr.Riddle loved pranks,  
and that putting traps and tricks over the house might bring him back   
to life.   
"Dumb kids, believing stories like that." he though to himself.  
He creaked open the porch door, and carefully climbed the steps to the  
house. He stepped inside the house and felt a cold burst of air.  
It chilled his bones, and felt more like fear than cold. He thought he  
heard something like 'igni..' being muttered, but then convinced himself  
that it was just him. He was too distracted to notice the heat that had   
come, but he soon realized it. He stumbled over a loose board in the   
kitchen, and knocked open a door that he had never realized was there  
before. Frankly, he couldn't remember whether it was called a door  
or not, but he went on through. He heard two voices, belonging to two  
deep-voiced men.  
One man said "Truly Ludo, I don't think it would be right for the students  
to be playing Quidditch, er, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back again."  
"Come Fudge, we all know that You-Know-Who would never attempt to  
take Harry, or for the matter of fact, any of the students from Hogwarts.  
Everyone knows that Dumbledore is one of the only people that Voldemort  
ever feared. What could happen to them while they with Dumbledore?"  
"As minister, I cannot allow that risk to be taken. Extra precautions will be  
taken."  
The man didn't understand half of the words that the other two men were   
saying. It sounded like rubbish to him. Squidditch? Frogwarts? He creeped  
over to the corner where he could take a look at these men.  
"Ludo! Help me here, there's a muggle around the corner!"  
"Fudge, a simple memory charm will do. Send him away."  
"Memoria canus!"   
"Abire!"  
Both of the men hit him in the forehead with a bunch of light. An illusion?  
How had they done it? He glanced over at them to see that one of them  
was wearing a sort of blue robe, and the other wearing a green robe.  
They looked like, well, wizards. It was an interesting thought from someone  
like him, for he had never believed in anything like that.   
"Come on, the children play these pranks all the time, but there is no reason  
for adults to get involved in them!" said the man.  
"Pranks, children?" said the one recognized as 'Fudge'.  
"Deary me, our spells must not have worken." said the 'Ludo' one.  
"But, how can that be? He is a simple muggle, is he not?" replied Fudge.  
"If I may ask, what is this muggle thing you refer to?" asked the man.  
"One who does not have magic blood in th....." said Ludo, stopping abruptly,  
"I've said to much already, haven't I Cornelius."  
"Is there a third of you?" asked the man.  
"Oh no, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." replied Fudge.  
The man, however, was laughing hysterically, until he saw the look of seriousness  
in Fudge's eyes.  
"How could an ordinary muggle resist our spells, Cornelius?" asked Ludo.  
"A Lufin! I haven't seen one of these since before the time of Voldemort!"cried Fudge,  
"He was said to have killed them all by the muggle way!"  
"But, can it be true? There is still one left?"  
"It must be!"  
A large shadow and a mysterious dark aura suddenly filled the room.  
"Cornelius Fudge, what a surprise. And you Bagman, of all scum." said the dark voice.  
"You left me.  
"No!"said Ludo, "You were gone! And I made the right choice. Between running and  
hiding from the ministry, and feeling safe being out in the open, and being with  
people that care for you because you're you, I'll chose being free."  
"What is the muggle doing here for?"said the dark voice.  
"The muggle is here to show you that you still are not as powerful as you want to   
be." replied Fudge. Even though Fudge and Ludo were trying to be brave,  
they looked weak, and scared.  
"What do you mean by that, Fudge." said the dark voice, "Tell me."  
"This muggle is a Lufin!"said Fudge, with a triumphant boost to his   
pride.  
"NO! I have murdered all the Lufins that there ever were. That was all done  
many years ago! This one must be but a mere muggle! Do you doubt my power?  
I shall murder this one like I do all the others. "  
A blinding green light covered the room as the words "Avada Kedavra" were  
muttered from the mouth of the shadowy figure.  
The man cried out, but then stopped, realizing that he no longer felt pain.  
A large shriek was heard from the mouth of the figure, and as fast as he had  
came, he was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AT number four privet drive, a boy named Harry Potter opened his eyes,   
sweating and panting. His scar singed with pain, and he laid back   
down on his bed. What could be wrong now? he thought. "Voldemort,"   
he whispered "I should talk to Dumbledore about that, maybe there's some way   
to make my scar stop hurting." He knew that now that Voldemort was back in power,  
he would be feeling his scar hurt constantly. Before he could think more about it,  
the pain ceased. He opened his book bag and pushed his wand, spellbooks, and   
invisibility cloak aside. He looked down at the picture of Dumbledore that he had   
gotten on his first train ride to Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled, and then left the picture.   
He pushed past that also, to finally get to what he was looking for. He picked up   
the piece of parchment and the quill, and started the letter.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I thought you just might want to know that my scar hurt today, and   
then it stopped hurting rather abruptly. I wondered what this might mean,   
if it were some kind of wizard's sign or something. I still don't know as much as   
i'd like to about wizards and witches, so i've been thinking about doing some   
studying with Hermoine. Maybe it would help. I truly don't know what Ron   
would think about, but I would bet that he would propose me being insane,   
or under the Imperious Curse by Hermoine. How are things going with you?  
I think maybe you should meet up with Proffesor Lupin, er, Remus, and talk  
some things out. There have got to be things going on now that You-Know-Who  
is back in power. Maybe you can have Snuffles come into the castle, and  
Dumbledore can help you out. It would be great if you could do something more  
about catching Scabber...I mean Wormtail. The Dursleys have been being a little  
less strict, thanks to you, and I have been having an enjoyable summer compared  
to my others. I have been left alone a lot.  
Please write soon.  
  
Harry  
  
There was a knock at the door downstairs. Harry wondered who could possibly  
be at the Dursley's house. It was early and none of the Dursley's friends would  
come at this time.  
"Harry, go see who's at the door." grumbled Uncle Vernon, barely awake.  
Harry creeped down the stairs, trying to avoid the ones that creaked, and opened  
the door. A man in brightly colored clothing was standing at the door.  
"Is this the residence of a Mr.Harry Potter?" said the man.  
"Why do you ask, sir?" replied Harry.  
"I wish to speak to him." said the man, "My name is Arigon Patree."  
"I am Harry Potter sir."  
"I see, good day Mr.Potter. You resemble your father very much."  
"How do you know my father?"  
"Oh, I see you haven't heard of me yet." said Arigon, "But now you do."  
"And who are you exactly?"  
"Sorry that I haven't explained myself yet, but I must ask you to come to my house  
for a few minutes." intruded Arigon.  
"Yes sir, ok."  
"Invisoro!"said Arigon, with no effect seen by Harry.  
"What did you do?" asked Harry.  
"Excuse me Harry, but I simply made us invisible." replied Mr.Patree.  
"What about my Aunt and Uncle, they will be worried."  
"Not a problem Harry," said Mr.Patree, adding the words "Vox Mutare Harry Potter"  
and calling "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petiuna, I'm going for a walk and I'll be back soon."  
Uncle Vernon grunted "Go, go, fine."  
Harry and Arigon walked over to the house across the street.  
"You live here?" questioned Harry.  
"Temporary housing, yes Harry." said Arigon.  
They entered the house and went down a staircase.  
"This is the room where I can perform all my magic Harry. It cannot be seen by  
any muggle." said Arigon.  
"Wow! I wish I had a room like that!" said Harry.  
"Yes, go ahead, try a spell." said Arigon.  
"Oh no, I can't do that," said Harry "I promised the Ministry that I wouldn't do  
any magic outside of schools anymore."  
"Not to worry Harry, I already have that all figured out. I have recieved special  
permission from Mr.Cornelius Fudge to train you here."  
"Train me? I still don't even know who you are!" said Harry.  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll tell you everything. Sit down, make yourself at home."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1. I hoped you liked it. Come back to read  
Ch.2 which will be posted as soon as i have time to write it.  
Please Review, spelling, comments, everything but disses are welcome.  
Thanks for reading part of my story.  
  
  
(SPELLS: most of them i just made in latin, Memoria Canus is "Memory Blank",  
Abire is "Leave", Vox Mutare is "Voice Change", and Invisoro is just my made up little  
"Invisibility" spell.)  
  
  
Ch.2 Posted Soon. Stay Tuned. 


End file.
